


The Undoing

by Secondprinces



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, I don't know guys I just love these guys so much, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela glanced at her fellow gym leader, and offered a quirk of her lip.  “Just focus on getting calm again.  You’re smarter than I am.  I might need some brains to my brawn.”</p><p>“Or a miracle,” Blanche murmured, hanging her head.</p><p>--</p><p>A scene from a Pokemon Go idea that's rattling in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> I will have to explore this some more sometime. Ever since the gym leaders got intro'd I've been pretty obsessed and wanted to figure out their characterisation. BUt my brain works in an action/adventure sort of style, so the plot just bombarded my head. I just hope I can actually WRITE this fic sometime, depending on how well my exams this semester go. orz. 
> 
> Oh--and my dWEEB Spark had to be the unlikely hero of this scene, because I love him to pieces. (tho shhh I'm on Team Valor). Unfortunately, he uhhh kinda...suffers the most in the ideas I have in my head. B/c I'm horrible.

“There’s no way out—there’s…no way out—“ Blanche paced the tiny cell.  Cool logic was lost in the throw of panic.  Her mind raced.  Her heart pounded in her ears.

“There _has_ to be a way out.”  Candela faced the bars.  Remarkably calm, she peered down the hall, seeing nothing but darkness swathing rough stone walls.  Her hand tightened, as if she could rip the bars from the wall.  They did not budge.

Blanche stopped short, swallowed, and leaned against the wall.  Something moist seeped through her robe.  She grit her teeth, but took a few breaths.  “Normally.  Normally I’m the one who keeps their cool.”  Her voice was pitched.  Her breathing too fast.

Candela glanced at her fellow gym leader, and offered a quirk of her lip.  “Just focus on getting calm again.  You’re smarter than I am.  I might need some brains to my brawn.”

“Or a miracle,” Blanche murmured, hanging her head.

“We don’t have _time_ for miracles,” Candela said.  She pounded her fist into the wall with a sigh, lips pursed as she shook her head.

“I wish they hadn’t taken our pokemon,” Blanche said.

“Yeah me t—“

Both leaders winced as the cell shook.

“Something is happening,” Candela said.  “Did they…manage to trigger the Undoing?”

“Let’s hope not—“

The Earth seized so violently that both leaders were thrown to the floor, clutching at each other until the rumbling died down again.  A stillness settled with the dust.

Silence.

Then a second shock; the stone of the hall tore apart in a hail of debris.  Sunlight pierced through.  The ground itself hissed and seethed.

“We’ll be crushed if we don’t get out of here—“ Candela said between violent coughing.

“Maybe the earthquake will loosen the bars,” Blanche said.  “Weaken the walls…”

“Finally, your brain is cooking again.  Give it more gasoline.  I need ideas—“ Candela said.  For more Blanche’s benefit than her own, she shot her a cocky grin as she pulled herself to her feet.  “You know—like a strategic place to kick through.”

“Oh, erm—“

“No need to resort to punching through walls or anything—“

Both leaders whipped around.  “Spark--!”

The third leader limped through the narrow opening of the collapsed hallway.  His hair was matted and bloodied from a gash across his forehead, and his clothes ripped and grimy.  Battered as he was, his smile was as bright as ever.  “Miss me?”

“You don’t even know,” Candela said.

“How did you _find_ us,” Blanche asked, lunging for the bars.  “How could you have known—“

“Oh, I made a new friend.  A little birdy who did some scouting.”  He clicked the key into the lock and turned.  The door fell open and both leaders stumbled out.

Blanche raised her eyebrow.  “A…little birdy?”

“Well a big birdy.  Um.  Zapdos.”

 

 


End file.
